fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon
Ser Daemon is current Guadian of Lady Viviene Tyrell Appearance Lean but muscular body,stands at 6.1 feet tall. Long silver hair that goes all the way to his butt. Piercing dark green eyes with a touch of blue. Beauty that can only be compared to the likes of Targaryens Personality Daemon is very clever and charming man,most women would call him their dream man. But that is just on the outside. Inside Daemon is ruthless cold emotionless and some would say evil. Willing to do whatever is needed to secure his goals. History Born in Volantis in 377 AC Daemons parents either left him on the streets or were killed and he survived. No one really knew but the 5 year old boy was left to wander the streets of the great city. But what was known was that this boy had Valyrian blood in him. The silver hair and eyes being one of the few details that revealed that. He spent most of this youth years stealing from markets of Volantis to survive. Surviving on scraps of food and fruits from the stands. This helped in developing his survival instincts. This how he spent most of his time until the age of 10. This was the time when he was captured by some strange group. He did not know who they were. But they took him and put him in a room that had no windows but a few holes for air to get in. After few days he was dragged out in front of a group of men whose faces were covered by darkness in the room. They decided that the boy is to be trained to become an assassin.Through the years while the other children that were trained with him preferred daggers and knives Daemon preferred a long sword. His good looks came in to light as he reached his teenage years. Most women he meet quickly feel before him. His silver hair was now all the way to this butt. His body muscular but not too much. And still he was very agile. But looks were not all that he developed his personality developed as well. He become natural liar. Creating many identities for himself. From the outside he seemed as a perfect man to anyone. But inside he was a monster. A man that cared little about others. A man that was willing to do whatever was needed to reach his goal. During one of his missions this came in to hand. He was tasked with killing a Nobel in Volantis who had apparently killed the client's daughter. To get to him Daemon used his looks to first get to the man's daughter. The girl told Daemon everything he wanted to know,as she had no idea who he really was and even brought him to their castle. By the next morning. She and her entire family including their father was wiped out. The murder was so grousome that people thought it was a group of people that sneaked in to the castle,but it was just Daemon. He was quickly but surely becoming the best assassin in Essos even at such a young age. He had become so good with a sword that very few people if any were able to match him in combat his agility and strength combining into one. The result of him doing so many high level missions meant Daemon built a small fortune. He decided to spend that fortune to create himself a sword that fit him to a t. A great longsword that was easy to carry but strong enough that it would not break easily,the sword was named “Mothers Grief”. As his reputation and skill grew. His masters began to worry. They thought he outgrew them and sooner rather than later he will become so powerful that he will lead other assassins in rebellion against them. And in order to stop that from happening. They all meet up and marched to their hidden home. Once they arrived, what they witnessed was horrendous. The blood was coming from beneath every room except the one in the middle. What they did not know was that Daemon found out what they were planning. And in the dead of the night killed the others that shared their home. The masters came inside and slowly made their way to the room. Only for the doors behind them to suddenly close. Daemon then blocked the doors with a closet to prevent them from coming out. And set fire to the wooden roof of the building. The fire quickly spread on the roof until it collapsed inside killing everyone inside. After this Daemon made his way towards a port. Once there he paid for transport from Volantis to Westeros leaving his past life behind him,and building a new one in the land where no one knew him. It took a few months but eventually he reached the port of Kings landing. And the first thing he heard when leaving the ship was that there is a feast and tourney going on here,with all the Lords and Ladies participating in it. Even though he is no lord he can easily sneak in to it. With no one knowing he's not of noble birth. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes ●Women ●Killing ●Controlling People Dislikes ●Politics ●Other Assassins ●Seeing weakness in other people Weaknesses ● Overconfident ● Ego ● Mentions of his Past Category:RP Characters